


To tell the truth

by Kanelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Bruce Banner, Team Bonding, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanelore/pseuds/Kanelore
Summary: The Avengers weren't perfect but they were getting along with each other and Tony might even call most of them friends. So when he invited them to live in his tower he never thought he would end in the lab avoiding them.Plus getting hit with a some kind of spell that made him tell the truth and broke down his masks was making things worse for him.Tony Stark decided that he really does hate magic.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Sir, you haven't eaten or slept for approximately two weeks”_ Jarvis’s voice cause Tony to pause working on his armor.

“Sleep is for the dead Jarvis-” Tony said and gulped down his coffee “-And I had coffee”

_“I disagree sir. That is not healthy”_ Jarvis paused _“And it seems that you have run out of coffee in the lab”_ his voice sounded smug.

Sure enough Tony had used the last bit on that mug. Coffee was the only thing keeping him going at the moment. But even thinking about going to the common room was like torture for his pounding head. Maybe he could manage to convince Bruce into bringing him some.

_“If i may remind you sir, three days ago you revoked Dr Banner’s access to the lab because he kept on insisting you to get sleep.”_ Damn, he didn't remember programming Jarvis to read his mind.

“Jarvis, tell him I changed my mind” Tony said recalling the incident while working on his armor. 

_“Sir, is your behavior caused by the avengers moving into the tower two weeks ago?”_  

Tony had to admit that Jarvis’s perceptive skills have certainly improved a lot. After inviting Bruce to live in the tower, he decided to take a step in the right direction and invite the other avengers too. But it didn't occur to him that he has to _live_ with them. Tony wouldn't call them perfect but they leaned to work well with each other (he might even consider some as friends). So he thought this might be a good idea but living with them was driving him crazy. 

He didn't trust Natasha after the whole spying on him and writing his report. Don't get him wrong, he's grateful that she helped him and he forgave her. But the fact that Tony has no doubt that  she could probably see through his facade if she gets suspicious was causing him to be wary around her. 

Don't even get him started on Rogers. Their personalities clash so much even Bruce was getting annoyed. Rogers kept on judging anything and everything Tony did and it didn't help in the slightest that Tony kept on riling him.  His self righteousness was driving Tony up the wall and so far they haven't had a single conversation after moving to the tower that didn't end without an argument. 

Clint was okay half the time but Tony knew he judged him from the SHIELD files. Thor was not around much and Bruce was the only person he dared to trust. So he had been avoiding them but there's no need to tell anyone that.

 “What? No! Come on Jarvis buddy, you know me better than that” Tony stood up from his chair to grab the wrench and almost fell down. Black spots danced before his eyes. Huh, maybe living on coffee was a bad idea.

 

_“Sir, if you do not leave the lab now I will notify Miss Potts”_ Jarvis said sternly with a hint of worry in his voice.

 Pepper was already stressed, dealing with some jerks who unfortunately happens to be businessmen, he doesn’t want to worry her about his stupid things. When did Jarvis and Pepper become partners in handling Tony Stark? 

“Fine. I'm going! Hope your happy” Tony grumbled as he went out of the lab and got into the elevator. Better to get out and face the team rather than having Jarvis call them to get his unconscious body dragged out to the medbay and facing Rogers’s lecture.

 

The elevator doors opened revealing all the Avengers relaxed and looking oddly domestic.

Bruce was cooking pancakes while Clint was sitting on the kitchen counter throwing cookie crumbles at the empty ball next to Natasha, who was sitting in the sofa watching the news. 

Rogers looked up from the newspaper he was reading and greeted “Good morning, Stark. ”

 Huh, it’s morning. He started to walk towards the coffee. Clint looked at him and smirked “Oh the great Tony Stark has decided to grace us with his presence!” He waved around his arms and bowed.

 At the lack of response Bruce looked at Tony with surprise and a hint of concern. “What changed your mind?”

“Coffee” Tony muttered and grabbed his mug. 

Clint got a slight worried look then he brushed it off. “You know I was starting to wonder if you even live here”

 Tony put his hand on the counter and leaned against it. He silently thanked Jarvis for making the coffee so he wouldn't have to wait and gulped down it. The warm liquid made him lose his sleepiness and gave him energy to deal with the day ahead.

 “You look like hell” Clint deadpanned. 

Tony set down his mug and sent Clint a small glare “Thanks Barton, Just what i wanted to hear”

“Here” Bruce put down a plate with pancakes in front of him. He shot him a grateful look, he never realized he was actually hungry until he started to eat.“Bruce! I didn't know you were a secret chef” He exclaimed after eating.

“Maybe you would've known if you had bothered to come” Rogers said with a pointed look.

 

God it’s too early for this shit. He's not in the mood. “Jarvis where's my Starkpad?” he asked.

_“Sir..”_ he sensed Jarvis disapproval.

 “Oh here it is” Clint grabbed it from under some papers and held it for him to take. Tony freezed. _‘He's not going to do anything, it’s just a tab_ ’ his mind whispered to him. But he just couldn't take it from him. He noticed Bruce and Clint was staring at him.

 “I uh don't like being handed things” he said forcing his voice to be calm.

“Stark, he's just giving you the tab. He just helped you for God’s sake!” Rogers exclaimed. “Would it kill you to stop being such a--” he stopped.

 Clints eyes were questioning but he put down the tab in front of him. “Whoa, its not a big deal--”

“Such a what?” Tony asked feeling shaken as Natasha turned her head towards him. _‘Please don't notice’_ he silently pleaded and clenched his fists. “ A genius,billianar,playboy?” he forced a laugh. Last part wasn’t true since pepper but he said it jut to make Rogers uncomfortable. “Sorry Captain, I can't not be myself” he snapped “What's even your problem?”

“Honestly, I'm disappointed. I expected… not this” he shook his head.

 Tony barely hid his flinch. It hit too close to home. Normally would laugh it off but being sleep deprived had it cons. “Well then, you'll just have to get use to it” he snapped.

 Bruce’s eye widened with understanding. Shit. “Okay! that's enough--”

 

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Thor barged in his hammer gripped tightly, “I apologize my friends, for this sudden arrival. There is an Asgardian intent of causing havoc in Midgard” he said gravely and paused, looking at their expressions confused, “Friend Stark, I used this metal box you call an elevator as you suggested instead of barging through the window. What seems to be the problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that English is not my first language and this is the first fanfic I've written so I appreciated any feedback. So feel free to comment! 
> 
> This is not a hate fic for Cap, I was reading fanifcs and wanted to see more pre-age of ultron fics so i decided to write one.
> 
> Anyways Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve thought he might be able to spend a peaceful day. To his annoyance, when he started to read the paper, he saw an article filled about Stark’s various stunts. Both before he became Ironman and, to his dismay, after that too. His thoughts were proved wrong when Thor came barging in.

Luckily they arrived five minutes after the sorceress, thanks to Thor they were able to know about the threat before it happened, so there was no time to cause a huge amount of damage.

There was a sorceress hovering in air, wearing a wooden mask carved with shapes and a long grey baggy dress with tears and holes at the end, her long tangled ash brown hair was blowing in the wind. She was causing a storm.

“Hræzla, stop this destruction!” Thor thundered.

She looked down disdainfully “Son of Odin, This does not concern you. These mortals… Such terror such helplessness” she crackled madly.

“Thor any ideas on how to defeat her?” Stark asked hovering in air.

“Her power is grown by her mask” Thor replied mounting off towards her.

"Well then, we’ll just have to take it off.” Tony stated as he took off after him.

The wind was getting harder it was forming …. a wolf? People were running away in fear. They had left Banner behind as a plan B and there wasn't much he and Natasha could do with the sorceress being on air.

“Widow, help me get civilians to safety while Thor and Ironman deal with her.”

“Hawkeye can you manage to shoot at her?” Steve said to the coms.

“I’m not about to let a little breeze stop me” came the reply.

The storm was getting so hard it was getting hard to even stand. Steve saw people inside a small shop. “Get out of hear. It’s not safe. Use the back door” he said making them back away from the window.

"Cap, There’s a car coming at you” Stark said hurriedly.

He dodged just in time to see the car slam into the shop window. He let out a relieved sigh when no one was hurt.

"You ok Cap?”

“Yeah. Thanks” he replied.

He realized that he was being hard on the man that morning. After all Stark had been generous, inviting them to live in the tower and Steve could never afford to stay in a place like that. But Steve couldn't help but think how much can a man truly change? Was this all an act? It didn't help that Stark kept on being infuriating with his disrespectful demeanor most of the time. Steve shook his head at himself. The man just saved him from a car and he’s thinking that about him. He remembered how relieved Stark looked when Thor arrived and felt regret.

 

 

Tony has been trying to get close to her but the storm made it harder. Thor was fighting with her causing her to lose enough concentration allowing Tony to stable his suit. Damn, maybe they should’ve brought the big guy.

Clint had managed to get on top of a building and shot an arrow to the sorceress. Tony was impressed that Clint managed to actually shoot her in the arm middle of this strong wind, much less stand there.

The sorceress whipped around turned towards Clint furious “You dare---” At the moment using her distraction Thor threw his hammer at her knocking her off a few feet.

The wind slowed down a fraction.

Her eyes blazed with anger “You dare meddle with the Goddess of fear” she screamed, throwing energy blast knocking down Thor to the shop that just before got hit with a car.

Damn, that shop has some serious bad luck. Tony managed to escaped the blast narrowly. He saw the sorceress momentarily stop and look down at Thor no doubt satisfied.

“Jarvis..” _“Target acquired sir”_ Tony flew towards her and quickly shot a blast to her face.

“Aarggh--” She screamed and crashed to the road. The wind stopped.

Tony landed next to her “I love when people underestimate us and consider Thor the main threat.” he remarked casually grabbed her mask and threw it away.To his surprise he saw her smirking. She had blood red eyes and a pale face, she might have been pretty if not for the insane hunger in her face.

“How delightful!” she quipped “What a wonderful surprise!” she crawled to stand up.

“Stand down!” Tony charged his repulsors at her, feeling unnerved. From the corner of his eye he saw the others approaching.

A flash of anger crossed her face “You and I both know that not going to work” her eyes were full of insanity. She whispered, “You took my mask, I take away yours” She lunged at him, faster than a blink of an eye .

Tony was blinded by a gray light _“Stark!” “Tony!”_ he heard panicked yells from the coms as he fell down.

Suddenly Tony felt like he was inside a furnace, Suit’s display started to go haywire, the suit was melting?

 _“Activating auto release!”_ came Jarvis’s panicked voice.

“Shit!” Tony cursed as he stumbled out of the suit.

Thor was holding down the sorceress, others had reached them. “Tony, You ok?” Natasha asked him.

“Just peachy” Tony replied, staring incredulously at the remaining red puddle where his suit layed a moment ago. 

“I shall take Hræzla to Asgard and return” Thor said, shooting worried look at him. He swinged his hammer and disappeared into the sky.

People were starting to come out to the streets.The crazy witch's smirk made him doubt whether if they really had won the fight. Tony felt oddly drained even with the rush of adrenaline running through his veins.

“Let’s get to the tower” Rogers said, looking at the puddle alarmed.

“Is it just me or did that crazy lady seemed happy?” he asked feeling a deep sense of dread.

“I’m with you on this one. It seems too easy.” Natasha said with a thoughtful look.

 

Tony knew what they all were thinking. If she could melt down titanium armor within seconds without the mask, it means she let him defeat her. Why?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the action scene was good, I'm not good at writing them. Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was in the common room having a drink, or at least trying to, turns out living with a team makes it harder for you to get drunk.

 “Tony, I don't think it’s a good idea to get drunk.” Bruce sighed, cleaning his glasses.

 “I almost got burned alive, I think I have a good excuse”

Everyone was feeling weary so they were waiting in the common room for Thor after filling Bruce on what happened. Now Rogers was looking for something inside the freezer while Clint was perched on the side of the armchair next to Natasha, who was looking at the footage of the fight.

Bruce leaned to the counter and waved around his hands, “You haven't slept for god knows how long, mix it with drinking you’re going to end up with slower reaction time and anxiety. You said she’s up to something and do you honestly want to deal with her like that?” Huh, ok maybe he should stop.

  _“It’s been sixteen days, Dr Banner”_ came Jarvis’s unhelpful voice.

 Tony shot the nearest camera a glare “Traitor” he muttered. But he reluctantly set down the bottle.

Clint whistled “No wonder you looked like the walking dead this morning”.

“Here” Rogers came holding an ice pack and threw it at the table in front him.

Tony looked at it confused. “What?”

“Helps with the burns.”

For the first time Tony noticed his hands looked sunburned, end of his sleeves and trousers were singed. “Oh.. Thanks.”

Rogers looked at Tony conflicted “ What were you doing in the lab for so long anyway?”

Tony opened his mouth to say the armor doesn't build itself instead, to his utter horror, he said “I was avoiding you”

What? Tony froze. No no no no….. Why did he say that? god, now he's going to question him and-and -- He must have done something good in his life because Rogers just rolled his eyes. Tony let out a relieved sigh, thank god he thought he was just being rude. 

“Ooh burn!” Clint laughed “what did he do to make you hate him Stark?” he joked.

“I don't hate him. I actually admire him sometimes” What the hell is going on?? Tony was sure his face was mixed with surprise and shock. What’s happening? He didn't meant to say that, his breathing sped up.  

Rogers and Clint looked at him surprised.

“ Now I know you’re drunk” Clint said smirking.

 “I’m not drunk” his voice trembled slightly.

 Natasha was observing him, “He gave a lecture on integrated circuits while drunk, saw the feed, this is hardly a sip.” she paused “You sure you’re ok?”

 He wanted to say ,Aww.. Nice to know you care, but he when he opened his mouth he couldn’t say it “No, I’m feeling drained and my head’s pounding. I feel like I’m having a hangover”

 Tony gripped the table tightly his knuckles whitening he was breathing shallowly. What the hell was happening to him!?!?

 Bruce looked at him worriedly “ I know you refused before but maybe we should run a full test on you, just to be sure. Who knows what her spell could’ve done to you?” he rambled nervously.

  _“Sir’s vitals are the same as this morning Dr Banner”_ Jarvis replied. _“ Except for his heart rate and breathing, it’s accelerating.”_ came his worried tone.

 “Tony! What’s wrong----” Bruce stood alarmed.

 Why can't he stop saying what he think? His mind flashed towards her words _“You took my mask, I take away yours”_ he repeated with dawning horror. Suddenly he realized what happened. Blood was pounding in his ears.‘ _No no nonononon.. Please not this anything but this_ ’ he pleaded silently. Against his will he said, “I can't- I can't lie.”

"Tony--"

"What do you mean you can't--"

"That's not--"

Tony couldn’t hear what was going on, he stumbled out of the sofa and backed away until he hit the wall. He had to get away. He can’t lie. He can’t pretend to be fine. They’ll know what a mess he is, everything he tried to hide. It will be like Stane all over again. He can’t--he can’t take it again. His heart was racing, he felt like his throat was closing in. He couldn’t breath. He slid down to the floor, knees refusing to stand.

“Tony look at me--” He felt hands gripping his shoulders, a small part of his brain told him it was Bruce. He can’t let them see-- Bruce! Bru--Bruce will help him. Maybe he wouldn't hurt him, maybe he’ll help him. He can't let the others see him like this.

 Tony gripped Bruce’s arm tightly and looked at him in the eye, “P-p-please” he said desperately.

  
  
  


Bruce’s eyes widen with understanding, he turned around “You have to go” he stated to the rest urgently.

“But---” Steve opened his mouth to argue.

“We have to go” Natasha said sharply daring them to argue. To his relief they left the room quickly without demanding for reasons.

Tony was still gripping his arm tightly. “It’s just you and me. Others left the room” he said forcing his voice to be calm.

He saw Tony relax a bit, his hands stopped shaking. Bruce kept on talking to calm him. He still couldn’t believe what Tony said. How can a bright light make him do that? Granted it’s magic but still? Can it even be reversed?

Not any people can say this but Bruce liked the man the moment he met Tony. He was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. Even the Hulk liked him. It didn't take him long to realized that Tony used his 'Tony Stark' attitude as a mask, to keep people he didn’t trust from seeing the real him. He used lies and arrogance as a mask to hide his insecurities. This morning he saw how quickly he covered his feelings. He acts like he doesn't care about others when in truth he'll do anything to protect them.

After a while Tony's breathing calmed down. He loosened his grip. Bruce took a step back.

“Uh-um… Thanks” Tony said avoiding his eyes. He knew Tony hated being vulnerable. They have to figure out a way to end the spell as soon as possible.

“We figure it out. Thor’s coming soon. He’ll know a solution.” Bruce said reassuringly.

“I don't think he knows that kind of stuff. Think it was more of Loki’s area” Tony groaned dragging his hands over his face.

“Well it’s better than nothing”

They spend some time in silence, Bruce waited until he calmed down and spoke.

Tony looked at him hesitantly, “ I don't want to see the team.”

“You are part of our team Tony, they’ll want to see you. But I completely understand if you don’t want to. It’s your choice, I’ll tell them they should stay away for a while”

“Yeah, You do that.” Tony cleared his throat “I’ll be in my lab. Tell me when you find a cure” To his dismay Tony stood up and walked away.

Bruce sighed worriedly. He knew Tony wasn't going to listen to him even if had told him to get some sleep. With the spell, it was obvious that Tony was really tired and sleep deprived.

"Where are the others, Jarvis?"

_"They are in the gym, Dr Banner"_

He stepped into the elevator and waited until it stopped at the floor. When he stepped out he saw the others waiting for him with Thor. 

"How's friend Stark?" Thor asked, his face filled with worry. 

Bruce dragged a hand over his face wearily, "As well as could be expected"

Steve frowned "It can't be that bad right? He just have to tell the truth right?" Everyone sent a look of disbelief at him even Thor. Steve looked uncomfortable.

"He can't lie, can't control his expression. He can't control his own body!" Clint snapped. Bruce realized Clint can relate to it with his encounter with Loki

Thor frowned "I have grave news my friends, I do not know if it can be reversed. I asked my mother of this gray spell and the words she used and my mother was able to recognize the spell as a truth spell." he paused "Loki is the god of lies and he has used similar spells when we were younger, I went for him to ask him for a counter spell."

He hesitated "But I fear he said something similar to, 'we are speaking of goddess of fear, her spell will work until friend Stark's fear disappears' "

Clint scowled, "Why would Loki help us? He could've lied"

"For some reason Loki has taken a liking for friend Stark, he refuse to tell me the reason." Thor said confused. "And he's the god of lies, he hates anyone who dares to use that spell with passion."

Steve looked around confused "Wait, am I missing something? What's his fear?"

Natasha sighed, "This is not going to end well"

Bruce agreed with Natasha silently. How were they going to convince Tony that they weren't going to betray him when he doesn't even-- oh 

"Guys um.. Tony doesn't want to see any of you" he mumbled.

"What?" 

"We have to see him. We are his team--"

"Then act like one. Respect his wishes and god forbid-- don't go around asking him questions " he interrupted Steve and got into the elevator. 

Bruce sighed relieved as Jarvis quickly closed the doors. He felt a beginning of a headache as he rubbed his temples. He had to help Tony. Suddenly he had an idea.

“Jarvis, how would Tony feel if I were to call Colonel Rhodes?”

 _“Sir would be truly relieved if he were to come”_ Jarvis replied pleased   _“Shall I call him?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos! I'm so happy to see you enjoy this fic .
> 
> Unfortunately I won't be able to update the next chapter until next Monday or Tuesday cuz I have quite a busy weekend.
> 
> Anyways let me know your know thoughts and hope you guys enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

James Rhodes used to live a simple normal life until he met the fifteen year old Tony Stark during MIT. Don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t change it for anything. Dragging Tony out of his messes, dealing with his drunken stunts had made his life more...eventful. He has been with Tony through thick and thin. When Afghanistan happened he had been…. He never stopped looking for his best friend. He knew Tony better than anyone, he was the first to know something was wrong when Tony was dying from palladium poisoning. He was the only person Tony let know that something was wrong at the time.

He was still ashamed of how he treated his friend back then. How he told Tony to get some time off to get his mind straight after Tony refused to make weapons. He regretted how he fought his friend and took away his armor at the party. He had been too busy getting the government off Tony’s back, he snapped when he saw Tony using the suit recklessly. Later he realized that he had fallen straight into Tony’s plan and was furious with himself.

Now walking towards the labs he was determined to help his best friend and to not let him down like before.

Jarvis opened the doors before he could type the code and muted the blaring music. To his worry Tony didn’t seem to notice that at all. He just kept staring through one of his blueprints.

“Tony” He said taking note of his friend’s state. He looked disheveled and tired.

Tony turned around startled and disorientated, as soon as he saw him, he visibly relaxed.

“Bruce” he guessed.

“Really Tones, been friends for decades still don’t know my name?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course I know your name Rhodey” as soon as the words left his mouth his tired grin faded.

“Truth spells sucks huh? These stuff keeps getting weirder and weirder”

“You have no idea.” Tony groaned miserably.

Rhodey sighed “Tony, you have to sleep.” “and Bruce didn’t tell me that I can see that just from looking at you” he added.

“I know” Tony said weakly “I want to but…”

Rhodey realized that Tony didn’t want to continue, he interrupted “Well then, let’s get you to your room” To his relief and worry Tony didn’t argue.

Rhodey put an arm around Tony and steered him towards his room. Tony sagged against him tiredly “Okay” he mumbled.

Why was Tony avoiding sleep? Why did he look like he had been hiding in the lab? Rhodey opened the door and led Tony to his bed. Jarvis dimmed the lights as Tony sat curled up on the bed, near the edge, leaning against the headboard.

“Do you want to tell me why you haven’t been sleeping?” Rhodey asked, concerned as Tony made no move to sleep.

“Not really” Tony whispered, looking at him in the eye for the first time, hesitantly. “Can you…. please ...stay?” he asked desperately, face filled with shame. “I’m so sorry to bother you, you probably have plenty of things you’d rather do...” he rambled, horrified.

Rhodey quickly pulled a chair next to Tony and sat. “Tones..Hey, hey” He grabbed him by his shoulders. Tony looked at him, eyes full of fear of rejection. “It’s no problem. This.. staying with you is more important” he said firmly.

“Why?” he asked hesitantly.

Rhodey’s heart clenched at the look on his friend’s face.  He thought Tony knew that he would do anything for him. He hated that sorceress with passion. How dare she do this to Tony? Only times he’d seen Tony look this vulnerable were after his parents died, after Afghanistan and when he was dying from palladium poisoning. He would gladly take the spell himself to stop Tony from being miserable.

“You’re my best friend Tones, been for more than thirty years, I'm not gonna leave you when you need me” Rhodey said gently but firmly.

A relieved look passed through Tony’s face. “Thank you” he mumbled as he laid down and closed his eyes. “You’re... not…... going to... leave... are you?” he mumbled already half asleep.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me forever” Rhodey replied lightly.

Telling Tony about Thor’s news would have to wait till morning. He knew how weary Tony was with trusting people after Stane. How was he going to tell Tony that he’d have to be with the rest of the Avengers?

  
  
  


 

Steve was in the common room watching the news. Every channel was showing the footage of fight leaving Steve to wonder how they even got it during the storm. He turned it off and looked around. The common room had a kitchen area at the corner, maybe he should cook something try to get his mind off what happened earlier. Steve sighed, seeing the normally composed snarky man lose himself panicking had unnerved him.

“It’s hard to see something you don't want to” came a voice behind him startling him.

He turned around and saw Clint perched on the counter. How did he get here without him noticing? Was he there the whole time?

“You’re thinking about Tony. I could see from your face” he clarified as he stepped to the floor.

“Well to be fair, everyone's thinking about him” Bruce said, coming to the common room.

“How’s he?” Steve asked

“I called Colonel Rhodes--” at his confused look he added “--his best friend, Jarvis told me that he’s here and he got Tony to sleep, that meansTony’s better” Bruce said sighing.

“Stark’s friends with a Colonel?” Steve asked surprised. He didn't know Stark has a best friend,

“Jeez, you need to catch up Steve. Everyone knows that” Clint said surprised.

Steve realized he didn't know much about Stark’s personal life. He knew he needed to talk to the man. He doesn't get why Stark is overreacting. Come on, it’s not that bad having to tell the truth. An earlier thought suddenly came into his mind, _how much can a man truly change?_ Was Stark just acting generous? Maybe he haven't changed. Maybe he's still a selfish man that only cares about himself, who doesn't care about consequences. Why else would he panic that badly?

Steve shook his head. There's only one way to find out. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I know Cap's pov was too short but I honestly didn't have anything to add to this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony slowly woke up, feeling relaxed after a long time. He didn't remember when he got to his bed. He heard Rhodey and Jarvis playing some sort of a game. Wait, what's Rhodey doing here? Oh oh _oh_ ….Tony groaned as last days memories came crashing back.

“Oh you're awake. I was starting to think I’ll have to get Pepper to give you the true love’s kiss”

“Really Rhodey? Did you just compare me to a _princess_?” he asked incredulously as he got up, glad Rhodey wasn't treating him differently.

Rhodey grinned, “You call me a platypus” His grin faded “Thor came back”

“Did he go back to Asgard to find a way to fix this?” Tony asked. His mind wondered off, thinking about how he'd have to avoid the press.

“Luckily when he came he'd already asked Loki about the spell” came Bruce’s voice as he entered the room bringing a cup of coffee for Tony.

Tony took it and drank if eagerly. “Thanks, See I was right. Also, _why would Loki help us?”_ he asked. He shoved down his thoughts about the team.

Bruce shrugged, “Apparently he likes you.”

“Really felt that when he threw me out of the window” huh would you look at that he could still be sarcastic sometimes. “And…?” he questioned dreading the answer.

“Good news is it’s breakable--” Bruce cleared his throat “ Bad news.. She’s the goddess of fear so you’ll have to face the fear……” he trailed off.

“What?” Tony asked filled with dread as he understood what he had to do. He couldn't do it. This was worse than before. He could’ve just stayed in the lab avoiding everyone...but now. He felt his breath speeding up. He can't open up to the team. He can't afford to the trust team, he can't handle another betrayal. They’ll leave him if they realized what a pathetic mess he is. They don't need Tony Stark all they need is Ironman and Rhodey could easily fill the spot. Tony regretted coming out of the lab with all his heart. This, _this_ is why he likes to spend his time in the lab. Why, _why_ didn't he go to the meeting in Japan with Pepper? If he had, this whole mess could’ve been avoided. He felt the beginning of a panic attack. Nononono he refuse to have another one in front of anyone. He's not going to be weak again. He’s Tony Stark and he's been through things harder than this. He took a deep breath.

Rhodey took a concerned step towards him. “We'll figure it out..”

“ _I’ll_ figure it out. You have military things to do” he pointed at Rhodey, his voice came out shakier than he would like. He wasn't lying and Rhodey _do_ have better things to do than babysit him.

Rhodey let out an incredulous huff, “No no no.. I'm staying unless you tell me you don't need me”

Well there goes his plan.

Bruce looked at him carefully, “I think it will be better if you just interact with the others normally. I mean just come to the common room for meals and stuff. Just talk about normal stuff, like before you locked yourself in the lab.”

Well that's actually better than having a team meeting and pouring out his life story. “I hate this but ok.” 

“We know. I’ll just hang around the tower. If anyone gives you trouble I’ll deal with them” Rhodey said shooting a threatening look at Bruce. What is this, high school? He can handle himself just fine. 

“No need” Tony shook his head and left the room with Bruce “Let's go then.”

  
  


 

Natasha was in the common room, sitting on the sofa eating while Clint was as usual, sitting on the counter. She was surprised to see Tony enter the kitchen with Bruce, one look at Clint said he was surprised as well. She didn't expect to see Tony so soon, if he didn't even come out of the lab before this whole spell happened she thought it would take weeks if not at least days before Bruce could succeed in getting Tony out.

She carefully made sure he didn't notice her surprise, kept her expression normal as if nothing has changed.

Tony looked at her and Clint uneasily, taking a step closer to Bruce unintentionally, he must rust Bruce more than she realized. She saw his eyes searching for Steve.

“Steve left a note saying something came up and he had to visit a friend, he did make breakfast.” she explained gesturing towards the toasts.

Did Tony just relax hearing Steve’s not here? Hm.. she noted that for later as Tony stepped forward and grabbed a toast hesitantly. Natasha was struck by how different Tony acted and was a little surprised to find herself missing Tony, the way he acted confidant, his snarky comments and sarcasm.

She could see Clint looking at Tony thinking the same thing. “Soo..Tony who do you think Steve went to see?” he casually asked “A girl?”

Natasha snorted “Yeah right, I tried to set him up” she shook her head “Not happening anytime soon. It’s _not_ that.”

Tony looked up hesitantly and asked, “Uh..um..what happened?” voice filled with real curiosity. He still seemed to be expecting them to jump in and interrogate him.

“Don't even ask”

“Come on Nat! You can't leave us hanging like that” Clint pleaded. Tony would’ve started telling his theories by now, maybe would've even joined Clint.

“I kissed him, he was so uncomfortable, even I felt like..” She shook her head. Bruce choked on his tea, coughing.

“Wow, You hitting on Cap? I have to see that” Tony said grinning slightly. 

“For a mission” she glared at him, hiding her smile, finally Tony’s acting normal a bit hesitant still. She was glad they were all acting normal as Tony shot them a grateful look.

“You can find that footage right?” Clint asked Tony, grinning mischievously.

Bruce took one look at Tony. “Tony no, I uh ..we shouldn’t hack the cameras...”

“I’ve done it plenty, come on Brucie-bear”

 _“Here’s the footage sir”_ Jarvis interrupted projecting the scene. Hm..so Tony doesn't have to order Jarvis, how much can this AI do?

Tony was grinning, Bruce chuckled and Clint laughed as they watched it.

“He looks like Coulson when I dropped out of the vents and shot Fury with a nerf gun” Clint said casually.

“You did _what!?_ ” Tony exclaimed a bit gleefully while Bruce groaned “ _Oh god, now there's two”_

“Yep, one of the best pranks that happened” he announced proudly. “One time, every time Fury opened his mouth someone made the speakers in helicarrier--” he looked at Tony, looking like he wanted to hit himself “ _\--You_ did that didn't you! Man I’ve missed out a lot not getting to know you soon.” Clint grinned.

Tony looked at him surprised “Yes..um..thanks?”

Natasha knew Tony didn't trust them because of SHIELD, she always knew Clint would get Tony’s trust faster than her. She knew without doubt that Tony would start to trust him within this week. Tony was...different than she expected. She still stand by more than half of what she said in his initiation report, even though it was incomplete as it didn't contain why Tony Stark is recommended.

 

Tony slowly relaxed as they were talking, it was clear they weren't going to ask him questions. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he could actually trust them, maybe it wouldn't be bad as he imagined. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Steve will come back in next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos! you guys make me want to update fast.
> 
> Soooo... I know I said that I'll be updating every other day before but omg what was I thinking?? I wrote almost everything I planned so far, so next chapters will take a bit longer to update.
> 
> Anyways let me know ur thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony honest to god thought this day was going better than he expected. After that surprisingly normal encounter with Clint and Natasha, he went to his lab, it really calmed him to do the one thing he's always good at, inventing. He reluctantly left the lab after a few good hours, Bruce did say to follow a normal schedule and he didn't want to seem like he's only coming out during meals, this way if someone ask he could deny it. He went to the common room, thankfully no one was there, he walked towards the window Loki threw him out of and stared at the view, getting lost in his thoughts.

“Stark” the voice snapped him back to reality, he spun around quickly and saw Rogers walking towards him.

“Rogers” he acknowledged him, trying calm his racing heart. _This is why you should’ve asked Jarvis whether he came back_. “You’re back. Thought it would be a while until I saw you” he said tensely.

“Oh you know, it didn't take much time, I came back hours ago, have to help when a friend need us right?” Rogers replied too casually.

“Yeah..” he answered automatically.

“How are you doing?”

Dammit, _don't ask me any questions please._ He took a step back. “I'm managing. Been better, been worse” he replied carefully wording his words as far as he can.

“That's good to hear” Rogers smiled at him. Oh god, is he being nice to him because of yesterday? He really doesn't need pity “I just came here for a snack. Want to join?”

“Not really” he said stiffly.

“Why not? We can talk for awhile” he suggested.

Tony tried to stop replying or maybe say he has something to do, “I don't want to spend time with you unless it’s absolutely necessary” to his utter horror and dismay he replied.

Rogers looked at him insulted, even a bit hurt “Really? That's your attitude even with the truth spell?”

“Look, No, I'm so--”

Rogers let out a disappointed sigh “Look I didn't come here to argue. As the team leader, I came here to help you” he said genuinely “What is it? What's the fear? I can help you”.

Tony felt his like he couldn't breath, he felt cold, he had never told anyone, not directly, everyone he trust had already figured out. He felt ridiculously betrayed by him. “I..I..don't.. trust you” he choked out the answer truthfully, filled with fear. He felt exposed, vulnerable.

Rogers let out an irritated huff “This is a crucial matter Stark, you have to be more serious. This affects the whole team. Your compromised. You have to end the spell as soon as possible. Do you even want to?”

It seems that fortunately or unfortunately, Tony couldn't decide, Rogers didn't realize he meant it.  
“I want to, you think I enjoy this? But I-I _can't--I really can't tru--”_

Before he could finish, Rogers sighed frustrated.

“Stark, you are threat, a liability to this team, with the spell you could give away classified information, some information even you weren't suppose to know, because you are always hacking! What happens if anyone try to get answers from you? It can put the team in danger, all they have to do is ask and your going to tell them all our weaknesses. You have to face your fear, whatever that is! ” he threw up his hands.

Tony knew he was the weak one in the team, with and without the spell, he had thought about it, it’s why he came to meet the team asap before, but as _bad_ as he wanted to end the spell, he _can't_ _trust_ them, he's _trying_ but there's no on off button to trust. “I _can't_..”

Rogers expression turned into disappointment, he looked at Tony coldly “To think I thought any different. I wanted to give you a second chance. I thought maybe I was wrong about you. But you don't care about the team, about what happens to them--”

Tony flinched from his coldness and disappointment, “That's not what I _meant_ \--”

 “Then what did you meant huh? Yesterday morning, Clint helped you to find your tab, Why were you so disrespectful to him?” Rogers asked, his voice filled with anger.  
“I don't like to be handed things, I wasn't _trying_ to--” Tony said desperately, trying to get him to understand.

Rogers looked at him incredulously “You really are a arrogant, egotistical man, who thinks he's better than everyone----”

“No. I-uh- I-don't--” Rogers interrupted him before he could say _I don't think I'm better than anyone it’s quite the opposite really_.

“--and doesn't respect anyone here because he thinks he's a genius.”

“I am a genius” the words flew out of his mouth, oh god no, his attempts at biting down his lips were not working “but I do respe--”

Rogers shook his head disgust “Why did you invite us to the tower Stark? What do you get from it? Thought you would get some power over us? Or did SHIELD force you or did they offer you money?”

Tony couldn't believe what he was saying. Did he really mean that? Did he really think that? He was asking too many questions to even answer with his cursed spell, “No, its --” Tony knew one thing for certain, all he wanted at the moment was to leave.

Rogers looked angry “I don't trust you either! This is not about trust! It’s about the team! Think about something other than yourself for once! You can't be in the team until this ends.” he said sternly.

Tony flinched taking a step back, his throat felt closing in. He knew it was only a matter of time, but it still _hurt_ , getting kicked out of the team. “No. please--” He stopped, he didn't deserve to be on the team. Maybe he could at _least_ convince Steve to have Rhodey, he didn't trust anyone else with armor. “You need air support. Let Rh--”

Steve looked at him in disappointment, “I'm sure we find a solution. Honestly, I don't know how people put up with you. I feel sorry for Howard, you must've been a real disappointment for him.”

Tony’s breath hitched, he felt his hands shaking, he blinked back tears forcefully. Rogers eyes flashed with a hint of something? regret? No he must be imagining things. Tony felt like he's drowning.

 _“Sir there is an emergency at the lab! It’s urgent, the prototype could explode!”_ Jarvis announced urgently, his voice sounded a bit off.

“I-I ha-have to--” he turned around and fled to the elevator, gasping for breath.

 _“Sir, Mr Rogers doesn't know what he's talking about, he have no right to say that-_ -” Jarvis said angrily. Tony flinched at the tone unconsciously, causing Jarvis to stop.

 _“There's no emergency Sir, I thought you would prefer to be anywhere else.”_ Jarvis’s voice was filled with worry.

 

“T-thanks J-Ja-Jarvis” he whispered hollowly. He felt his knees growing weak. Rogers was right, what kind of a person is he if he couldn't even trust a person?  
  
  
  


 

Rhodey let out a sigh. He had just finished making calls to his superiors, after arguing for hours and telling them to suck it up he's not coming back for the foreseeable future, he was admittedly frustrated. He started to walk towards the gym hoping let out his frustration on an innocent punching bag, only to be stopped by Jarvis’s voice filled with concern.  _ “I would recommend a walk towards the elevator”  _

Okay...what was that about? “Uh Jarvis, care to elaborate?”

_ “I'm not authorize to reveal that information” _

Something was definitely wrong. Rhodey felt a sense of dread, only reason Jarvis would sound so worried was if something happened to someone, namely Tony. He walked towards the elevator as fast as he could, when he arrived Jarvis opened the doors revealing scene that made Rhodey alarmed.

Tony was huddled against the corner, curled up, head on his knees, shaking.

“ _ Tony! _ ” he cried out as he quickly took a step towards his friend. Tony flinched, causing him to stop, he slowly walked towards him and got down to to his level, Rhodey put his hands on his shoulders gently “Tones? You there?”

Tony slowly raised his head and looked at him, his eyes were filled with pain, he stared at him blankly.

Rhodey spoke to him softly, hiding his increased alarm “It’s me, Rhodey. What-” he paused, asking him questions would be a terrible idea but he needed to know what happened to him. To his relief Tony’s eyes flashed with recognition. 

“Rhodey…” his voice cracked with fear, “P-please don't..”

Don't what? He wanted to ask so badly. Normally he knows what Tony’s thinking but he had no clue, it must've shown in his face because Tony looked at him dreadfully. “I'm s-sure th-there's a lot…..you w-want to ask me, w-why haven't you-” he asked hesitantly, his voice was cracking.

Rhodey shook his head in disbelief “Tony I'm not going to _ force _ you to answer, I know-I hope you'll tell me things when you're ready”

Tony shook all over, his breath was stuttering “It’s o-over…. I'm n-not in the t-team--anymore. He's r-right--” Rhodey pulled Tony closer to him and held him tightly as he broke down with the confession. Tony gripped his shirt tightly, releasing silent sobs, relaxing against him.

Rhodey silently seethed in anger, who did this to him? what did he mean he's not in the team? What happened to him? “We’ll figure it out Tones” he said gently. Only one person could decide who's in the team, he's going to have a word with Rogers later, for now he'll have to stay with Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Hope you enjoyed. Comment? Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

 

Tony woke up feeling someone’s hand running through his hair comfortingly, filling him with a familiar warmth. He cracked his eyes open, still feeling drained from his _encounter_ and saw Rhodey staring off to space.

“Rhodey?” his voice still sounded a bit off.

Rhodey looked at him relieved. “Hey, you passed out”

They were in his floor on a sofa, last he remember he was in the elevator. “Did you _carry_ me out like a knight in shining armor?” He asked as he reluctantly got away from Rhodey.

“No I dragged you all the way” Rhodey replied rolling his eyes fondly “You hit your head everywhere. Happy?”

Tony wanted to act hurt, be dramatic, but damn the spell. “You would never do that. You care”

Rhodey’s eyes soften at that “Can you tell me how this spell works? I need to know if I'm doing something wrong”

“The sorceress said ‘ _You took my mask, I take away yours’_ so..” he trailed off. He didn't want to _tell_ Rhodey what exactly happened but he knew Rhodey would be able figure out.

Rhodey understood “Ah..I see”

“Yeah..so you don't have to worry too much unless you are actually forcing me” he said looking at his hands. He only completely dropped his mask around Rhodey and Pepper, Happy knew how to read him and Bruce has already figured him out. They were the only people he trusted.

Rhodey looked relieved at that. No wonder, he must've been worried about how to talk to him this entire time. “Tones, what happened?” he asked softly. He doesn’t push, but the lingering concern is evident in Rhodey’s expression, the silent question of Tony’s well being hovering in the air.

Tony looked away “I was stupid I shouldn't have… I met Rogers and I messed up” he said quietly. 

“No no no, you don't get to do that. What the hell did he do?” Rhodey asked angrily.

He didn't reply. He remembered clearly how his father told him that Captain America got along with everyone, if Rogers couldn't stand him what did that say about him? He remembered Rogers anger and disappointment, how he didn't let him explain, how he felt betrayed.. It must've shown clearly in his face because Rhodey looked even more angry. “You told me you’re not in the team” he said trying an different approach.

“I can't trust anyone else with the suit Rhodey, can you.. ?” _Oh god, he's not in the team anymore._ He blinked his eyes trying to keep them dry, he never realized that Rogers hated him. It _hurt_ more than he could imagine.

Rhodey’s face clouded “I can't replace you Tony, not even if I wanted to” ha said firmly leaving no room to argue. “Tell me what happened?”

 

And Tony did. He told him everything willingly, he knew Rhodey won't ditch him. His voice cracked a bit as he explained. Rhodey made it easier to talk to him. He’s got a lot of practice at this, Tony supposes. He knows what to do and what not to do by now. When he finished Rhodey exploded.

“I'm going to _end_ him, how dare--”

“Don't, he didn't do anything wrong--You can't-” Tony said quickly, worried.

Rhodey took a deep breath “He was wrong, you are the most generous self sacrificing person I ever met. He had no right to say anything about your father. Howard Stark himself told that your his greatest creation right?” he paused waiting for his nod “It’s not your fault you can't trust easily Tones” he said regretfully.

Tony continued to stare at his rough hands, he really didn't know where he would be without him. _Why couldn't he trust his own team?_ “I was avoiding them before, that's why I didn't sleep, I couldn't. God, I was scared Rhodey” he confessed.

“You should’ve called me, I would’ve done something”

“I didn't want to bother you”

“Next time call me” Rhodey said firmly. He glanced up to find Rhodey staring at him, long-established fondness paired with quiet worry in his gaze.

 _“Sir, speaking of calling, Miss Potts have been calling you since yesterday morning, you were not in a state to answer every time sir”_ Jarvis informed him.

“I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll be in my room” Rhodey said giving him an _answer Pepper’s call Tony, don't chicken out_ look, while leaving “Oh and don't worry, Jarvis will tell me if you need me” He had a feeling Rhodey was planing on going after Rogers.

 _“Shall I call Miss Potts?”_ Jarvis asked.

God Pepper, he missed her. But he can't worry her too, who knows what he’ll end up saying to her? “No, just tell her to don't worry I'm--” _fine_ “You know what I want to say J” he finished.

 _“You are not fine sir, you should call her”_ Jarvis said disapprovingly _“your inability to say the word proves it further”_

“Just do what I said Jarvis” he muttered.

 _“Alright sir”_ he agreed reculuntly _“Dr Banner has been worrying about you, he asked about your whereabouts”_

 

 

Bruce was worried when he couldn't find Tony anywhere, when he asked Jarvis, he had replied in a clipped tone that Tony was with Colonel Rhodes. His worry for Tony only increased at the tone of the AI, Jarvis was always rather pleasant with him. He was filled with relief when hours later Jarvis told him to come to Tony’s floor.

However he was filled with worry again as he noticed how drained and shaken Tony looked.

“Jarvis told me you were searching for me” his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

“I was worried” Bruce said honestly.

“Oh” Tony looked surprised. His hair was messed up, eyes bit red, voice hoarse, it didn't take Bruce long to realize Tony had been _crying_. He felt cold, what had happened to him? Tony looked way worse than yesterday.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” he asked gently.

“Not really” He noticed that Tony was starting to get tense. Tony was always relaxed near him, even with the spell, it bothered him to see the man so uncomfortable suddenly.

“Its okay” he assured. Tony relaxed at that and he looked at him like he was trying to decide something. Why would Tony think he would force him to answer?

“I don't want to spend time with others for now. I know you wanted me to and I probably should but…..” he said uneasily, looking like he expected to be yelled at.

“It’s fine” Bruce said easily, Tony eyes flashed with surprise. Something had definitely happened.

“You don't have to do anything if you're not ready”

“Thanks”

 _‘You don't have to thank me for that’_ Bruce thought in dismay. “I can bring you something to eat if you want to, I know your floor doesn't have anything edible except for coffee”

“Uh no, I can't eat after..” Tony barely stopped himself. “How d-do you put up w-with me?” he asked hesitantly, immediately looking alarmed.

Bruce felt like someone punched him in the face “What?” he asked angrily. He knew Tony hadn’t meant to ask that, making it clear he really believed that.

Tony looked panicked “I-I uh-”

Bruce felt the other guy yell in anger and his eyes going green, he took a deep breath, it will do no good to make Tony think he's angry with him “Tony-”

He was interrupted by a frantic Tony “No no _please don’t_ interrupt me- I just--”

However Bruce did interrupt him “Tony I'm not mad at you”he said quickly.

“Oh” Tony looked surprised.

“I don't _put up with you_ Tony, I actually like you, you are the only person in this team who’s not scared when my eyes start to go green, hell, you’re the only person who trusts me, and the Hulk. You made me realize Hulk’s not a mindless monster. You're my friend Tony, why would you ask that?” he asked horrified.

Tony stared at him relieved, looking like he expected to be insulted.

Bruce felt Hulk huffing as he stared at Tony feeling wrenched and heartbroken _Tinman idot, Hulk like Tinman_ “Hulk like you too” he said instead.

Tony shook his head “Right, sorry. I just....” he trailed off.

“You don't have to apologize” Bruce said, silently seething. He knew Tony had issues, someone must've said something to him, why else would he ask that now?

“I trust you Bruce….but you already knew that” he looked for confirmation.

Bruce nodded and said as honestly as he could “I would never betray your trust Tony, you’ve done so much for me” then he added “Other guy thinks the same” because Hulk was screaming inside his head.

Tony saw his honesty and relaxed “How about we go do some science in my lab later? I have to make sure Rhodey’s not doing something illegal” he said.

“Sure” Bruce agreed “Let me know if you need me. I have something important to do too”

  
  
  


_“What the hell did you do to Tony?”_ Bruce stormed into the common room angrily. His face was tinted with green, eyes flashing.

Natasha saw Steve jump startled at the normally peaceful man’s anger, her own alarm was carefully hidden under her mask.

“Bruce calm down” she said quickly standing up.

“ _Calm down? What afraid of the Hulk? You should be. Who was it?”_ he threatened angrily.

“Clint and I didn't meet him after this morning” she said trying to calm him. Her heart was beating fast with fear. 

Bruce turned towards Steve angrily “ _What.Did.You.Do.To.Tony?”_

“Why are you asking that--” Steve asked

“Tony asked me how do I put up with him” Bruce’s voice was filled with anguish and anger. “Sound familiar?”

Natasha froze. She knew Tony hid behind his arrogance and sarcasm, but she didn't realized Tony had self esteem issues. Given by Steve’s reaction he was the cause of that particular question.

“What did you say to him?” she asked quietly, staring at him.

“I-I said I don't know how people put up with him” he faltered. Steve looked like he hadn't meant Tony to take it to heart.

Bruce moved closer to Steve, his breath was ragged “How dare you-all you ever do is try to bring him down--”

 _“Captain Rogers said more than that”_ Jarvis interrupted coldly. Natasha felt unnerved by the pure emotion behind the voice. _“I believe he removed sir from the team saying he's a liability and an arrogant, egotistical man who only cares about himself. He also heavily implied he's replaceable.”_ Jarvis continued angrily _“He also said Howard Stark would be disappointed by sir”_

A look of regret passed through his face at the last line, so he hadn't meant that.

Natasha felt like hitting Steve in the face. Bringing Howard into this was completely out of line. She knew Tony has abandonment issues, he never lets anyone in easily. She knew her initiative report made it worse for Tony and it did made things harder between Steve and him. Natasha felt angry with herself, she never thought it would end up like this. She got what Steve's point. Tony was compromised but there were a lot of different ways Steve could've said that without hurting him, without making him believe he's out of The Avengers. 

“Is that what he's saying around?” Steve asked incredulously.

Bruce punched Steve in the face, causing Steve to stumble back holding his jaw in pain. Bruce was close to losing his control. “He didn't tell me a word. Other guy wants to smash you, believe me I'm tempted” he spat out and got out of the room, trying to calm down. She knew Tony haven't told Bruce what happened, he never does.

Natasha was fuming with anger at Steve. Tony was getting to trust them, he was so close to letting them in, he was trying for god’s sake and she knew how hard it was, she has been there “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

 

Steve couldn't believe what was happening, first Banner stormed into the room defending Stark then Natasha seems angry too, next thing he know he gets punched by Banner resulting a broken jaw.

“Rogers I'm giving you the chance to explain” Natasha said staring at him impatiently when he didn't answer her. 

"I saw Stark in the common room and I wanted to talk with him but he was being--”

“You need to stop right there” Natasha said “I thought we agreed to respect his wishes and not go around asking him questions”

“But I wanted to _help_ him Natasha, we are a team, we help each other-”

“Stark doesn't know that.”

“What?” How can Stark not know that?

“Tell me Rogers did Tony say he didn't want to talk or be there with you at some point?”

“Yes. He was being offensive” Steve's mind flashed to his words “his exact words were _‘I don't want to spend time with you unless it’s absolutely necessary’ ”_

Natasha stepped towards him, Steve felt threatened “I assure you he was being honest. After all isn't that what the spell does?”

Steve couldn't believe what she was saying “You mean he didn't--”

“So how is that helping him? A man far more stronger than him forcing him to something he doesn't want to do”

“I thought…”

Natasha looked conflicted “Don't assume. He is saying what he means, his honest opinion. That doesn't happen much. Stark may talk a lot but… he doesn't let us know what he really thinks.”

“But he's always…” He didn't want to believe what she was saying.

“Steve, Tony has a lot of masks. He's good at hiding what he thinks, almost as good as me” Natasha said reluctantly “This spell made him lose that.”

Steve was filled with horror, his mind flashed to his entire conversation with Stark, now that he think about it, he could recall how Stark looked hurt and pleading, how he flinched at his words. How did he not notice that before? Clint’s words flashed through his mind _‘_ _It’s hard to see something you don't want to’_

“Think long and hard about what he said to you” Natasha said “I have a feeling you interrupted him, otherwise we would be having an entirely different conversation”

He remembered how the normally confident man’s voice choked with fear and pain _‘I..I..don't.. trust you’_ “He said he didn't trust us” Steve said hollowly. How can he not trust them? Why did he invite them to his tower, his home, if he didn't trust them? 

Natasha gave him an unreadable look “ I'm not going to tell you everything I read off him.”

He had a feeling Natasha was barely holding herself back from saying something to him. He felt like he didn't know who he was. His mind went back to how desperate and ashamed he sounded when Tony said that he's trying but he can't do it. His thoughts began to connect with every conversation they had since the spell.

Natasha left him to his thoughts, before she left the room she paused “You and Thor are the only ones with a happy childhood. Keep that in mind” she said with barely controlled anger and left.

Suddenly Steve was struck with a terrible realization. Tony's greatest fear was letting them see him without his masks, letting them in, trusting them. Tony had told him that but he had chosen to ignore it and yell at the man. Steve realized that he had judged the man wrongly. With a sinking feeling he knew that instead of helping, he had made it harder to Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Im so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Let me know your thoughts about this one.
> 
> Ps. I was planing on updating this chapter much sooner sorry for making you wait


	8. Chapter 8

“Captain Rogers, we haven't been properly introduced” Rhodey said curtly as Steve Rogers came to his floor and stopped, looking at him confused.  

His eyes flashed with realization after a few seconds “You're Colonel Rhodes”

Rhodey was absolutely furious with Steve Rogers, the goddamn Captain America. He was currently at the man’s floor having waited until he came to his room. He'd wanted to deal with him much sooner, he'd been planning on giving him a piece of his mind in the form of War Machine’s fist but Tony had put an end to it quickly, overriding his access to the suit.

“I see someone gave you exactly what you deserved, I'll have to be happy with that since unfortunately Tony asked me to not physically harm you” Rhodey said with some satisfaction.

Rogers winced “He told you what happened?”

“Is that a problem? He shouldn't tell anyone what happened?” He asked angrily.

“No, I wanted to know if he'd had told  _ someone _ ” He amended quickly. 

“Who did that?” he gestured to his jaw.

“Dr Banner” he replied uneasily. Huh Rhodey added him to his good list. “What about the others?” he asked Steve.

“It’s not their fault, they had no idea. Everyone is angry with me.” 

Rhodey pointedly ignored the guilt on the other man’s face. So maybe The Avengers weren't so bad after all, Rhodey had been a bit worried when Tony told him he’d been avoiding them. He's guessing Tony had been particularly avoiding Rogers.

“Damn right it’s your fault” Rhodey snapped angrily “Who do you think were, dragging Howard into it?” he demanded furiously. He wanted to punch Roger so badly for hurting Tony but unfortunately he knew  Tony had asked Jarvis to inform him if he even went anywhere near him. Only reason he still didn't know about this was because the AI was angry with Rogers too.

“I was angry with him. I regretted it the moment it left my mouth. I didn't know he would care, he never seemed to care before-”

“Of cause he cares, he's _ Howard Stark’s _ son, why wouldn't he care about what  _ Captain America  _ think of him?” 

Rogers stared at him in disbelief. At times like these Rhodey was frustrated at Tony for being so damn good at hiding his feelings, he wanted to yell at Rogers for being so damn ignorant. Instead he said, “You know Tony asked me to replace him because you might get in danger because you don't have enough air support” 

“ _ What? _ ” he asked shocked. “I--”

“Yeah, real selfish right there” Rhodey said sarcastically “You don't get to talk. You try listening for a change because I'm not going to be saying this again” he continued angrily.

Rogers closed his mouth. 

“I'm here because at the end of the day Tony and you are going to be on the same team.” Rhodey said sharply “Don't ever drag his father into to your arguments, that’s all I have to say”

Tony’s face filled with pain and fear flashed through his mind. He hated seeing Tony suffering, he knew Tony’s going to have to trust Rogers to end this spell or at least have to get along with him. That's the only reason he's being civil with the man, giving him clues, he hoped it’ll be enough to give Tony some much needed rest from Rogers.

“If you ever do anything like this to him, you’ll find yourself faced with the consequences” Rhodey threatened with the full intention of following it. Nothing Tony says is going to change that.

  
  


 

 

Tony had been spending his time in his workshop, avoiding everyone except Rhodey and Bruce, He had build his armor and had improved all the projects from SI, he was sure Pepper would be happy, building things had definitely helped in keeping his mind away from what happened.

Still, sometimes it wasn't enough. He could hear Rogers voice all too clearly. _‘To think I thought any different..’_

“What do I do Jarvis?” he asked, knowing Jarvis would know what he’s referring to.

 _“Sir, you are not the one at fault”_ Jarvis replied instantly.

Tony picked up a screwdriver and started twiddling with it. Jarvis had become extremely protective of him recently, Tony had panicked after recently finding out that he had been messing with Rogers’s room and shower temperature.

“I hate that witch” he mumbled.

“Might I suggest something sir?” Jarvis asked a bit hesitantly.

“Sure” he replied absentmindedly.

“Mr Odinson is currently on the common floor” Jarvis stated.

Tony stopped “You think I should talk to him?”

_“Yes, I think it will ease your mind to knowing more about the spell sir”_

Well Jarvis had never been wrong about anything, he always did suggest the best thing for him. “What if he..” Tony trailed off, he really couldn't handle another mess.

 _“I would provide you with an excuse, should Mr Odinson attempt anything I find to my dislike”_ Jarvis replied fiercely.  

‘.. _This affects the whole team. Your compromised. You have to end the spell as soon as possible…’_

He briefly considered it. He knew that he should at least try trusting others, it’s the only way to end the spell. He got nothing else to do anyway. He was desperate to end this.

_‘..Stark, you are threat, a liability to this team, with the spell you could give away classified information...’_

 

When he came to the common floor Thor was eating poptarts while watching the tv. As soon as Thor noticed him, he beamed brightly “Ah, friend Stark! I am truly happy to see you”

“You are?” he asked surprised, then cringed, he should’ve been used to this by now. This is by far the most enthusiastic welcome he'd gotten by his team.

“Of cause” hint of sadness passed through Thor’s eyes “I would like to ask how you are faring” he said.

Tony grimaced, conveying exactly how he’s feeling. He was glad that Thor hadn’t asked him that directly.

“How can I be of assistance, friend Stark?” Thor asked worriedly “I myself have been cursed with such spells before, but they were not this powerful”

“Call me Tony” he hesitated a bit before asking “So Bruce told me what you said about this spell”

“You have more questions I presume” Thor asked, there was a knowing tone to his voice. He got up from the sofa and came near him.

“A-are you s-sure it’s the only way? Is there _anything else_ I could do? I’ll do _anything_ ” Tony asked desperately. He didn't care that he was half pleading by the end.

A deep look of sorrow passed through his face “You have been deeply wronged my friend, My deepest apologies as there are no other solution.” Thor said regretfully.

Tony couldn't help but feel despair, he knew it might not work still he hoped for something. He ran his hand through his hair sighing.

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Thor asked genuinely.

Tony stared at Thor contemplating. The guy wasn't even on Earth that much still he is here in the tower for _him_ without being with his girlfriend. It did stir up some feeling he couldn't quite identify.

“How’s Loki?” he asked instead surprising himself.

Thor looked at him confused “He is in a heavily guarded cell in Asgard”

“No I mean how’s he? Is he still angry with you?” he clarified.

Thor looked happy “I fear the tesseract had somewhat affected his mind during the invasion. He is still angry with me but I am happy that his anger has lessened.”

“Well, thank him for me, when you get back” Tony felt weirded out about thanking the man who bought and alien invasion to New York.

Thor looked at him pleased “I will. Though I am surprised as you almost died because of him”

Yeah he didn't need the reminder. The wormhole..the darkness, he felt his throat closing up. “Don't remind me that” he said shakily.

Thor clasped his shoulder a bit more gently than all those times before. “Everyone have missed you even though they might not admit it.”

Tony was admittedly surprised. “Some sure act like that” he said bitterly reminded of Rogers.

“Some act like they do not care what others think of them, spending my whole life with Loki has taught me that.” Thor’s eyes bored into his “I refuse to make the same mistake twice. You are similar to my brother before he turned to darkness”

Tony didn't know how to feel about being compared to Loki. He felt strangely reassured.

“Do you know why I have this?” he pointed at his reactor. He knew when SHIELD gave his report to everyone Thor wasn't on Earth, so he has no idea about the arc reactor.

Thor shook his head “It seems important”

Tony laughed shakily, he really hoped this won't come back to bite him in the back “Someone betrayed me and I was captured, I built it to keep-- It’s keeping me alive.” he said hesitantly, his hands were shaking.

Thor’s eyes widen with realization.

“Just don't take it out and I’ll be fine” he said desperately taking a step back unconsciously.

“I would never do such a thing, friend Tony. Anyone who dares to do that will have to face the wrath of Thor” Thor said promisingly “You have my word as a son of Odin”

 

 

 

  
  


Clint walked into the gym meaning to use the archery range, however he knew it had to be postponed the moment he saw who was currently occupying the gym. He couldn't in good conscious, ignore Steve who was staring off to space sat near the boxing bags, his posture was filled with guilt.

Now Clint knew what happened almost two days ago, a fuming Natasha had told him when he asked if she knew why Tony looked more withdrawn and afraid when he last saw him going to his workshop. He hadn’t spoken with Tony since the last breakfast they shared together.

He cleared his throat.

Steve snapped towards him surprised “Clint I didn't hear you coming”

“I guessed. You seemed distracted” He was the least qualified person for this talk, ok maybe except Tony, but he knew no one else is going to do this. “You wanna...uh talk?”

“You know what I did” Steve said looking miserable.

“Everyone knows. That's why I asked if you wanted to talk” Clint said sitting on a bench facing him.

“How’s Tony?” he asked worriedly.

“Pretty messed up, thanks to you” Clint replied bluntly. Steve winced, unfortunately Clint didn't feel any satisfaction. He noted that Steve’s jaw still haven't healed.

“You should get that treated, it’ll heal faster then. Can't say you didn't deserve it though” He said gesturing to the bruised and swollen jaw.

“It’ll heal” Steve said, his whole body language told Clint that Steve was not going to get it treated because he thinks he deserve the pain.

“If Tony sees that he's going to feel guilty”

Steve looked downright shocked “Why would  _ he _ of all people think that after what I did to him?”

Clint shrugged “Beats me. If I were him I would be happy to see you with a broken jaw” then he added “Just get it healed”

Steve nodded reluctantly and stared off miserably. 

Clint couldn't take this anymore. He snapped “This is stupid. This whole clusterfuck is a huge misunderstanding. You’re here wallowing in self pity and guilt, regretting everything you said to him while Tony’s out there thinking-” he took a deep breath. “I think you're both being stupid”

Steve stared at him incredulously “Tony is not being stupid”

“I know. He's having a completely normal reaction considering everything he's been through but I think he’s stupid for actually believing he's not Avengers material” Clint said somewhat happy that Steve chose to defend him.

“You know he was working towards ending this when you jumped on him” Clint added watching as Steve became more guilty. Ok he needed to get back on track.

“I told him he's being selfish not caring about the team” Steve groaned miserably. “Why didn't I notice anything when everybody else did?”

“Because you suck, man” Clint said then added more seriously because well, he felt a bit sorry for the man “Well Natasha and I, we’re trained to notice this stuff, plus she spent months undercover assessing him. Thor had never heard of Stark before he met him, Bruce is friends with Tony so obviously he had some idea.” Clint paused and stared at Steve hardly.

“You, well you had a lot of expectations. That clouded your judgment. I'm not giving you excuses though.”

“I know” Steve mumbled.

“Well get over it. What's done is done. What matters now is what you are going to do to fix it. You should talk with him” Clint said

“He doesn't want to talk to me”

“That's fair all things considered.” he continued “But, this is the 21st century, there are a lot of ways to communicate. Don't force him again though” Clint finished shooting him a warning glance.

Steve looked at him “Thank you Clint” he said gratefully.

“That's what a team is for right? It doesn't help Tony if everyone in the team is angry with each other” Clint replied easily. “Normally I'm the one who’s being angry, Natasha normally tries to fix it. But Nat has a soft spot for Tony, don't tell anyone I said that or you can say bye to your favorite archer” he said lightly.

Steve’s mouth twitched at that. Clint counted that as his job is done.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to make the next chapter better for you guys. Thank you so much for your amazing comments!!!!
> 
> Let me know ur thoughts and ideas.
> 
> Ps let me know if there are any mistakes I didnt have time to check it again.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint didn’t know what else to do. Yesterday, Director Fury called Natasha and him in and told them he needs a debrief, specifically with Stark. Apparently Fury suspects somethings wrong with him. Natasha told Clint to tell Tony about it and figure something out because he doesn't trust her. So here he was waiting in the common room with some files, after asking Jarvis to inform Tony, hoping Tony will show up.

Natasha owes him so much for this and his talk with Steve yesterday.

“So Fury wants to meet me?” Tony asked straight to the point, walking towards him and stopping just out of arm’s reach. Clint noted with a pang how Tony looked more worn out and skittish.

“He thinks it’s strange you’re not in the press telling the world you are still alive” Clint said “Do you know what they are saying?” 

“Uh do I even want to know?” 

“No” Clint said firmly. The footage cuts off after his armor melts off, then there was only a blurred picture of him after that. Last he heard Tony Stark was apparently abducted or dead or burned and scarred. These were the only acceptable explanations people are saying out there. He didn't even want to think about others.

“Okay..so you’re ordered to take me in” Tony stated almost resigned. 

“Yes. But we are not going to do that” Clint said firmly. How can Tony think they would take him against his will?

Tony looked surprised “He’s your boss”

“And you’re our friend and teammate. Guess who’s side I’m gonna take” Clint retorted.

Tony looked baffled “I’m not an Avenger” he said finally.

Clint wanted to hit him until he came to his senses. He wanted to hit Cap too. Well it seems like Steve still hasn’t talked with Tony.

“Really? That's pretty dumb considering you're not that bad--you know what? I don't care. Fury didn't tell us that” Clint said instead. He wanted Tony to know he’s not sticking around just because he’s an Avenger.

Tony gawked at his nonchalant attitude. Clint could see him trying to get his mind around the fact Clint consider him a friend. 

“So what's your plan? I mean we have to give him an excuse or Fury will definitely know something’s up” Clint continued. 

“Uh I can you tell him I’m building the armor? I mean I can’t exactly have a video conference either” Tony asked shaking his head trying.

Clint looked at him in disbelief “For four day?”

“Hey it takes time” Tony said defensively.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

“Ok if I eat, sleep and takes breaks like a normal human being it would take time” he amended.

“Suuuuure” Clint drawled out.

Finally Tony threw up his hands “Ok fine it’ll take two days at the most.” he paused “How about this, I burned my hands and I’m in the infirmary annoying the hell out of Bruce?” he asked cringing and looking at his hands. He looked glad it hadn’t happened for real. 

“Well you wouldn't have any problems with having a video conference or at least a call” Clint said proving what’s wrong with that.

“Well I’m Tony Stark. Tell him I'm having a pity party and refusing to come out of my lab” Tony said bitterly “I'm sure he’ll believe that”

Clint sighed “Tony, I'm not sure that's going to end well for you.” 

“Nothing ever end’s well for me Barton” Tony said smiling bitterly.

Clint wanted to sigh again. They are going to have to prove it’s wrong, they have to prove Tony’s wrong about a lot of things. 

Suddenly he remembered about the files.

“Oh Fury wanted me to give you these” he started to held them out for him and saw Tony stiffening. His mind flashed to Tony’s voice saying  _ ‘I uh don't like being handed things’  _ . His eyes filled with understanding, of cause how could he not notice the reason sooner, and smoothly set them on the table.

Tony’s eyes filled with gratitude.

Then of cause Steve had to come to the room. 

 

“Clint? I thought you said you're going to the range---” Steve stopped mid sentence seeing Tony.

Tony’s eyes filled with panic, he stepped back in fear. Clint inhaled sharply, he had no idea Tony was  _ this _ afraid. 

“Tony” Steve said hesitantly seeing his reaction.

Tony flinched. His hands were starting to shake, he was breathing fast. Shit. Clint had no idea what to do. He tried to gesture leave to Steve.

“I'm sorry” Steve said sorrowfully. Clint saw him deciding to leave the room.

_ “I'm going to have to ask you to leave Captain Rogers” _ Jarvis said coldly.

“I'm going” Steve assured quickly holding up his hands at the tone.

Just then elevator pinged and a voice carried over angrily “I'm trying to handle the press after your suit got melted. What the hell Tony, not answering my calls” Clint turned and saw a pissed  Pepper Potts striding over.

“Not coming to the shareholders meeting, was it too hard to call me and tell me you were ok? You have no idea how mad I--” she stopped as soon as she saw him, her face was filled with worry and concern. It was like a switch being turned off. 

Tony went towards her as fast as he could and clinged to her tightly. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and breathed shakily. Her hands wrapped around him quickly. Clint could practically see all his anxiety melt away. “God,  _ Pep _ I missed you s-so much” Tony said shakily.

Pepper’s face softened “Oh  _ Tony _ what’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“We’ll uh- leaving you two alone” Clint said awkwardly, he felt like he was intruding. He slipped out of the room with Steve quickly, feeling glad that she came.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was past midnight when Natasha went to the bar in the living room, it was filled with strong expensive liquor and she needed a drink. When she arrived she could see she wasn't the only one who thought that.

Tony was already there nursing a glass of liquor. 

Now Natasha wasn't stupid, she knew that Tony knew she was coming here, there's no way his AI hasn't told him that she was coming towards his direction. 

She went ahead, took a bottle and poured some into a glass. She sipped from the glass and sat facing him. 

Tony’s shoulders were tense, he shot her a questioning look. “Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“You're the one to talk” she retorted. Having learned from Clint that Potts was here she thought he might be sleeping. 

“Well I think I have a pretty good reason” he said dryly.

“Mind telling me?” she asked, she knew the spell wasn't the reason or else he would've been here before.

His silence answered that question.

“Jarvis showed me what happened” he said after a while, looking at her, trying to understand “Why did you--Why didn't you stop Bruce?” he asked hesitantly.

Oh so he was talking about that “Well it was either let him do it or break my hand doing it”

Tony almost choked on his drink and looked at her in disbelief “What-why would you of all people  _ say _ that?” he asked coughing.

“Because he was wrong” she said patiently. Hm.. Steve still haven't talked with Tony, she thought Clint had managed to do something about it.

Tony scoffed in disbelief and stared a the glass “You're letting me be here. You're not dragging me to SHIELD.” 

“We’re a team. People have told me that a team sticks together.” she said expressionlessly. Of cause SHIELD or anyone could get information out of him, use his tech designs, could get his secrets and force him to work for them without all the trouble he kept making. She had a feeling Director Fury won't use him but still she wasn't sure about others, after all Stark had a lot of enemies. She couldn't let that happen to him.

Tony looked pained at the word team “I'm not an Avenger anymore. But you and I both knew that” his eyes went empty “Tony Stark not recommended”

Natasha looked at him contemplating how on earth she managed to say he’s a textbook narcissist. She was trained better than that.

“Because you're so damn self destructive! I didn't want to getting yourself killed trying to save others, if you die there was going to be a major set back on tech development. The world council doesn't like you, I'm sure you already knew that, if we had added you it would've been harder to work with them. Plus in the end you are a civilian” Natasha continued keeping her voice indifferent “I wasn't going to let you be dragged into this if it wasn't absolutely necessary.” 

Tony stared at her confused, “You mean it wasn't because I'm a mess?” his winced as the question rolled out against his will.

Natasha made sure to keep her voice uncaring as she said, “You have a whole life ahead of you, I didn't want you getting killed.” Tony Stark has money, the technology, intelligence and most importantly people who cares about him a best friend and a partner who truly loves him. Except Clint, no one else in the team had a family.

For the first time Tony really looked at her, he looked contemplating, “Why didn't you tell the others about my issues? I thought you would” 

“It’s not my place to do it” 

“You  _ do _ care” Tony stated surprised.

Natasha just sipped on her liquor without answering. They spent the next few minutes in silence. Until Tony broke it, his voice filled with dread “I'm going to talk to Steve tomorrow” he pause “or today actually” he corrected glancing outside. 

Oh that explains why he's here. “I'm glad you are doing it, Tony.” she said sincerely. She felt glad finally getting a chance to get his trust. 

Tony just stared at his empty glass preparing himself to face Steve.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next....Steve's apology!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know ur thoughts!!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve had just finished drinking water after coming to the tower from his morning run when he heard someone clearing their throat hesitantly. He turned around wondering who would be awake so early, or rather who would come here this early beside him, considering half the team didn't sleep regularly.

“Can I t-talk to you? If y-you’re busy I-I can come later” Tony asked, his face ceased in worry and…..fear.  Steve sucked a deep breath, what had he done?

“No, no, its fine. I want to talk to you too” Steve said hastily, he was relieved to finally have a chance to apologize.

Tony flinched and looked uneasy at that. Steve remembered how he panicked the last time he saw him, he would have to be careful to avoid that.

Tony eyed his healed jaw guiltily “I saw what Bruce did, I'm sorry” Clint’s words went through his mind, Steve felt kind of glad he listened to Clint, there's a chance that Tony might think he's angry with him for that.

“Don't apologize, I deserved it-” Steve saw Tony’s eyes widen with disbelief “I want to apologize to you. I regret everything I said to you” he said earnestly.

A look of utter disbelief and confusion passed through Tony “What are you talking about?” he asked looking lost.

Steve looked at Tony in despair “I was wrong Tony”. Tony looked surprised at the use of his first name. “What I said-”

“That’s what I’m here about, I know you need the suit, but please let Rhodey control it. I'm not going to ask for anything else” Tony looked pained as he said it.

“Tony, I'm not-”

“He's trained, he's military I swear he's--” Tony interrupted pleadingly.

“I never kicked you out of the team Tony” Steve said firmly, filled with guilt. “You are important to the team. Not just your armor. You always try to get others out of the harm’s way, you are the only person in the team who questions my decisions and you have no idea how glad I am about that.” Steve said looking directly into his eyes, wanting Tony to understand.

Natasha and Clint were trained to follow orders, Thor doesn't know much about their world and Hulk.. well he smashes. Steve is relieved to have Tony questioning him because it helps him to make the right decision.

Tony looked at him confused “But you said..”

“I was talking about benching you until the spell ends” Steve said ruefully “I was wrong, you're not selfish. I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have asked you questions when you clearly didn't want to be with me and Tony, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you”

God, Tony looked at him like he can't understand the words coming out of his mouth. “You don't have to..It’s my fault-”

Steve cut him off “No. It’s not your fault Tony. I should’ve respected you're wishes. This is on me. I-” _I hurt you. I hurt you so badly that you're afraid of me._ He didn't finish, he had a feeling Tony would rather not admit it. “We are not The Avengers without you”

Tony looked at him with a flicker of hope “You really mean that?” his asked quietly.

“Yes. I was angry, I never thought you would take my words to heart. I'm not making excuses I know what I did was wrong” _I hope you know that too_ went unsaid.

Tony looked at his hands and said hesitantly “When I was a kid, I wanted to be like Captain America because I thought maybe _-maybe_ my father would talk about me like he talked about you. He never spend time with me, he was always searching for you-” he paused taking a deep breath.

 _You and Thor are the only ones with a happy childhood_ Natasha’s voice flashed across his mind. Had Howard really sacrificed his time with his kid for him? No wonder Tony wasn't that happy to see him the first time. Steve listen to Tony talk not daring to say anything.

“And whenever he talked with me, he was always going on about how great _you_ were. I-I started to hate you, all I wanted was dad to notice _me_ ” his voice cracked. “I was never good enough” he said bitterly blinking hard. “I thought he didn't love me cuz he never told me.”

Steve remembered reading that Tony had started building stuff when he was just a kid, was that because he wanted Howard to notice him? Howard was never good with emotions but still…. And there Steve goes telling Tony he’s not good enough. He felt guilty “Tony I'm sorry--”

“It’s not your fault. Turns out he-he did care and I'm not dead because of his designs” Tony tapped his chest where the arc reactor use to be “but I-I can’t….” Steve got what he meant, It’s hard to get use that idea when he didn't know for the most of his life.

“Howard I knew would've been proud of what you’ve done and would've probably blast me off to nowhere for what I said to you” Steve said sighing. He finally understood why Tony seemed to be angry with him even before meeting him.

Tony looked up and grinned weakly at that “At least you're here because he kept looking.”

Something still didn't set right with him, the way Tony kept looking at him like he’s going to--oh. Steve finally realised that Tony was afraid of letting them know his true self, that they’ll think he’s weak, that they’ll leave him.

“I used to think and regret about the life I could’ve had, but living here with everyone it made me feel better. I never thanked you for that” Steve said looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged “Oh it’s not...a big deal. Did you..like your floor? I uh thought it had a great view”

Had he never really said he liked his room? Wait...Steve stared at him. His floor? “You gave me an entire floor?” he asked baffled.

Tony looked insulted “Who do you think I am? Of cause I gave you a floor. Did you honestly think I only gave you a room? Geeze Rogers give me some credit ”

An entire floor…. Steve felt horrible. His own words flashed through his mind _‘Why did you invite us to the tower Stark? What do you get from it? Thought you would get some power over us? Or did SHIELD force you or did they offer you money?’_ How could’ve he thought that bad about Stark? “That's..a lot. I..thank you Tony. Is there anything I can do to repay you? I'm so sorry for what I said--when you were just being generous-”

Tony winced remembering his words.

“I can't say we’ll never argue in the future but I won't hurt you again, I will do my best to not let this happen again. I hope you’ll forgive me and I understand if you need time” he said sincerely.

“Let's agree it was a-a misunderstanding. Just... in the future don't believe everything tabloids say” Tony said hesitantly.

Steve felt relieved. He swore to eventually make sure that Tony knew that none of them are going to leave him. Tony looked around not sure what to do next.

“I was going to eat breakfast, do you want anything?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged “Yeah sure. Pepper is going to make me eat anyway so-” he stopped abruptly hands coming to grab is head, face filled with pain.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve asked worriedly stepping forward.

Tony hissed in pain “My head- it’s--” suddenly he went limp, his eyes rolling back as he collapsed.

“Tony!” Steve barely managed to catch Tony before he hit the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


Tony gradually began to regain consciousness.

“What did you do? I swear--”

“I didn't _do_ anything! He just _collapsed_ ”

“My friends, perhaps--”

He tensed as he realized he wasn't alone. “Tony?” the grip on his hand tightened.

Tony slowly opened his eyes recognizing who it is “Hey Pep”

Pepper let out a relieved laughed “Oh god, _Tony_ I was so worried” she said filled with concerned.

Tony looked around and saw that he was in the medical room filled with everyone. Rodhey came towards him quickly from where he was arguing with Steve.

“Do you need anything?” he asked eyes filled worry.

Tony shook his head. The searing pain that went through his head before he collapsed was gone.

“How are you feeling?” Natasha asked her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

“Peachy” he replied easily.

Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. Okay now that's insulting. Natasha and Clint raised an eyebrow “Stop looking at me like that, I'm telling the truth. And I swear SHIELD has an special division just to train their agents to raise their eyebrow. You two have no idea how unnervingly similar it is.” Tony said looking at them.

“You're vitals look normal” Bruce said checking them again.

“Really? Wow that explains why I feel peachy” Tony said rolling his eyes. Wait. Is the-

“Rodhey, I hate you with all my heart” Tony declared loudly “You too Pep” feeling happier after far too long.

“What?!” More than half of the people looked at him shocked, Bruce almost dropped his glasses he was fiddling with.

Rodhey was the only one who grinned back “Back at you”.

Pepper hit his arm “I almost believed that, you are such a jerk. Why do I put up with you?” she huffed annoyed, barely holding back her smile.

“Because I gave you my company and I also happens to be a handsome irresistible billionaire” Tony replied watching amusedly as realization dawned on to everyone slowly.

Pepper looked at him fondly “You know that's not why. You're enjoying your team’s reaction way too much”

“Friend Tony, I am glad to see that you have vanquished the spell” Thor boomed loudly.

“We all are” Rogers said relieved.

“Never thought I would say this but, missed hearing you talk Stark” Natasha said with a slight grin.

Tony looked at Bruce and Clint, both grinning at him.

Tony recalled everything he said to them past days, especially to Rogers, he felt exposed….but they were still here. They haven't left him. He wasn't used to that many people actually caring about him. Maybe..maybe it is going to be okay. Maybe he won't have hide his true self with them. Maybe inviting the team to live with him wasn't that bad after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! I finally completed it.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Let me know if you enjoyed reading this. I always love reading your comments!!


End file.
